


Left Behind

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Shiro is leaving for his big mission and has to say goodbye. Lance isn't equipped to deal with it just yet.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soyouthinkyoucanshance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyouthinkyoucanshance/gifts).



> _anonymous suggested:_
> 
>  
> 
> _[I Found by Amber Run?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbSZhGONRBg) (A/B/O au!)_
> 
>  
> 
> originally posted to tumblr [right here](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/160861550074/i-found-by-amber-run-abo-au)
> 
> [soyouthinkyoucanshance](https://soyouthinkyoucanshance.tumblr.com/)(great blog btw) told me I should post it to ao3, so after all that time, here it is

_And I’ll use you as a makeshift gauge_  
 _Of how much to give and how much to take_  
 _Oh I’ll use you as a warning sign_  
 _That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind_  
  
_Oh and I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be_  
 _Right in front of me_  
 _Talk some sense to me_

 

* * *

 

 

“I can wait.”

 

He knows he sounds naive and young, that if it wasn’t Shiro he was talking to, that it would be used against him. He sounds like he’s full of hope, that he actually thinks using his words and trying to argue will get them through this, but… but, he knows that’s not the case. He knows that Shiro’s mind was made up the second he came to deliver the news.

 

Shiro’s face falling even deeper into pity and sympathy and anguish in response only solidifies this.

 

Even if he knows that they both know that this conversation has no point, that they could spend their last moments together better, Shiro is kind. He is not blunt enough to hurt Lance so he’ll stop pushing, but he doesn’t say what Lance wants to hear either. He even whispers, like it’ll soften the blow, “You shouldn’t.”

 

 _You shouldn’t_. Not, _you can’t_  or _you might not be able to_. 

 

“You’ll come back, though, and -” he protests and has to pause when a lump forms in his throat. Tears well up in the back of his eyes, itching to spill forward, but he won’t cry, not now. Later, in his room maybe, alone. When Shiro is gone and he isn’t.

 

“Not in time for your heat.” _If, at all,_ goes unsaid.

 

Lance doesn’t have anything to dispute that. It’s true enough, that he’ll go through the agony alone, because they both know he’ll be stubborn enough to hold out, at least for the first one, no matter the pain and need. It hurts.

 

Something in Shiro’s expression crumbles a little more at his silence and he opens his arms, beconing Lance into them. Despite having felt rooted to the spot the second Shiro had dropped the bomb earlier, his feet move automatically, seeking the comfort and warmth of his boyfriend’s arms. He burrows his nose into Shiro’s chest and takes in a deep breath, the thick alpha scent curling in his lungs and calming him even through their situation. 

 

Shiro is such a good alpha. He always knows just what to do, what to say, knows how to spot the warning signs. He’s such a good leader, too, which is probably why they picked him out for this mission. Lance feels petty enough right now to admit that he hates it.

 

He’s never really hated the fact that Shiro is an alpha before.

 

“They need me out there,” Shiro mumbles into his hair, where he’s been breathing in as well, likely trying to memorize Lance’s scent while he can. God, of course they do. As cliche as it is, it’s probably true. 

 

Tugging him closer, arms tightening around Shiro’s middle, Lance bites back the words that pool at the tip of his tongue. He might as well enjoy this while it lasts.

 

( _What if I need you right here?_ )

**Author's Note:**

> [my shance/vld tumblr](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/)


End file.
